Entry 151: Mew
by silverflame3125
Summary: First NSFW by me, it would appear she really wasn't under the truck. RedxMew


"All of them! All one hundred and fifty!", Professor Oak exclaims while clicking through the digitized pages. All pages fully fleshed out with calls and other biographical information on the pokemon, Oak scrolls through all the way to number 150 when he finds a strangely blank page title: 151 MEW. "What is this, an entry for Mew? I don't remember designing this entry?" Pr. Oak ponders out loud.

"I created a profile after hearing some rumors about it being here in Kanto, but it was nothing but false leads" Red explains, "Well it certainly appears like I've completed my end of the deal wouldn't you say?".

"I would also agree, I was a pleasure working with you kid…. Proud of you, no ones done so much at so young" an homely atmosphere permeates the room before Pr. Oak clears his throat and changes the subject. "So what are you gonna do now your a pokemon master?" Pr. Oak asks of Red.

"Don't know, thought about climbing Silver Mt. again, of my own accord"

"What about your mom?" Pr. Oak asks.

"I spoke with her before I came here, she said she's okay with it, an old vacationer left me a place close to the summit, said he'd wanted the "Pokemon Master" to have it." Red explains.

"Oh how generous, and what about your pokemon, are they going to go with you" Professor asks, it slowly becoming clear that despite the young man's experience he's concerned for his safety, Silver Mt.'s no playground to say the least.

"I released many of them, the others choose to stay with my mom"

"Well than, I have no complaints, but please stay in contact, okay?" Pr. Oak pleads as Red parts ways on his new journey.

Soon enough Red arrives at his cold little cottage, a fierce storms moved into the area dropping the temperature far below safe levels.…

Rushing inside Red attempts to stave off the the cold by adding some firewood to the fireplace and lighting it, setting up under a blanket Red prepares to sleep off his harsh journey up the mountain. All nice and cozy under the warming blanket Red soon falls into a dream on the couch…

Red dreams of a small cat like being, covered in pink fur and with a long thin tail that ended in a small furry ball and sporting a pair of beautiful light blue eyes. But its form slowly fades from his dream and he soon returns to reality, covered in sweat, the room is sweltering under the blanket, but is bearable once he sheds it and moves some distance away from the fire. Finally taking a good moment to look around at his new abode Red takes it in. It's a simple wooden lodge, a large but not obtuse sized bed with a table and chairs in the center of the room, and finally has the couch and fire against the otherside of the room.

Seeing how night is almost upon him Red gets ready for bed, stripping and changing into a robe bed-wear he'd brought with him, Red lays under the soft blanket and attempts to sleep… Suddenly a thought enters Red's mind, the pink feline creature from his dream, remembering what that old man said "too bad I never got to find Mew, maybe it's not even real" Red murmurs as he drifts to sleep…

"Hmm, not even real huh?" a childish, fairy like voice rings throughout the cabin, Red bolts to a sitting position, uncertain if he's even still awake anymore. Only silence greets his awakening and Red lays back down to try to sleep again, Red's face is suddenly full of soft pink fur. Jolting up and away Red flees to the otherside of the bed from the strange being. Giggling "sometimes I forget how readily humans have forgotten me" the strange being says. The being in question is a small pink feline… just like the one Red dreamed of.

Still shocked and even a little scared of tiny creature "are you…" Red stammers out.

"Oh, the great trainer I had heard of, champion of Victory Road and the one who prevailed over the Final Four is reduced to a stuttering child by my little presence?" it teases. Seeing his nervousness it sighs "sheesh I won't bite you know, I take you already know my name?".

"Mew?" Red asks, regaining his composure and even relaxing into a more comfortable cross legged position.

Giving an almost happy smile like expression on her cat like face nods, "that's better, you spent a awful lot of time looking for me didn't you?".

"Yes… how did you know? Wait is it true that you can turn invisible? Is that how you evaded me?" Red asks suddenly full of questions, his fear apparently gone.

"How astute of you, yes that is how I evaded you, but can we wait for the interview until morning, I haven't slept and the path up the mountain wasn't exactly good country road?" Mew asks giving a long yawn, her persuasiveness is enhanced by Red's sudden exhaustion, her sweet voice disintegrates any objections.

"Maybe, I'm a little sleepy too" Red says laying back down on his pillow, suddenly extremely fatigued, as Mew floats to another. Red closes his eyes, only just now thinking about the ridiculousness of the situation, a strange legendary pokemons thats hes been hunting for months has suddenly decided to spend the night with him, but even that thought is abolished by the feeling upon him, the small pink creature is curled up on his chest, so light and comfortable it's barely even noticeable as the pair drift to sleep.

The Next Morning

"Red… Red, please wake up" a sweet, neigh angelic voice calls out to Red as he wakes from his sleep, the sun had already risen as it leaks through the drawn curtains, the storm has calmed and the silence is only broken by the chirping of distant birds. The fire has burned down into embers and the house has gone cold, it's still managed to stay warm under the blanket though. "Good morning, sleepy head" Mew says, looking over at the source, seeing her missing from his chest, of Mew's voice. Red sees that something about Mew seems a little… Seeing his confused expression, "Maybe I put a little too much into that sleep move on you" Mew chuckles.

Instead of the small, cat sized creature Mew once was Mew's now nearly as large as Red, even longer accounting for her tail, Mew's also moved from Red's chest and is now cuddling against his side, with Mew on top of the blanket and Red's arm draped over her shoulder. "What's happened to you...?" Red asks a little too sleepy headed to comprehend what's occured.

"Weren't you listening before? I told you that how I escaped you before, I didn't just hide myself, I can change my form at will, everything from changing my physical form down to the very hairs of my body" Mew whispers, taking on an slightly more boasting of tone. Pulling a little closer Mew continues, "thats not whats important though, this is one of my favorites".

Red waits for a moment, enjoying the comfort of her but knowing this situation is off, unsure about how to phrase his question, he eventually gives up trying to be subtle, "Mew…".

"Yes Red?".

"What are you doing?" Red asks.

After an momentary pause, "I was cold, so I joined you, your very warm you know" shifting and nuzzling Red, the pause and tone told him all he needed.

"Mew" Red repeats more seriously, Mew goes still, she knows somethings wrong, "that was a poorly constructed lie".

Silence permeiants, Mew remains at Red's side when she finally speaks again, "I didn't want to sleep alone", neither Mew nor Red move in response, "do you want me to leave?".

"No, you don't have too, it is quite cold in here, are you not cold at all?" Red asks.

"Yes, but it's not important…" Mew says before Red interrupts.

"You could join me if you want, it's getting colder out there by the minute right, even I'm getting chilly in here" without responding Mew silently shuffles and Mew slips under the blanket, cuddling with Red again. Mew's short soft pink fur rubs up against Red's partially naked body, clad only in a robe and undergarment. Despite Mew's warm fur, "your freezing, you could of just asked to share the blanket".

Chuckling slightly, "you know, most men aren't as comfortable to just lay there and cuddle with a strange women they'd only just meet".

"I guess… Mew, I have a question for you" Red Asks.

"Go ahead, I guess I owe you for lying"

"Why did you only come out now, why did you try to hide up until now? I would of loved to meet you" Red asks.

"I haven't been able to convince myself to show myself for a long time, the last time I had, my trust of the man had been taken advantage of. He'd gained my trust, he told me he wanted to go explore a cave and took me to a underground lab, where…" Mew explains, all the while Mew's voices becomes more as if its a memory Mew doesn't want to recall.

Having not only heard of it but of seen it results, "The MewTwo project, that was when they'd obtained your eyelash and cloned you", Red says, remembering the story.

"They'd didn't just do that, they'd captured me and poked and prodded me in all sorts of ways, it was almost humorous at first, it was fun to see the awe inspired scientists who came to study me. But it didn't take long before it became clear that I wasn't going to be allowed to leave, so I escaped, it wasn't easy, they didn't simply let me just walk out, for one of the first times recently I had to fight my way out of an situation. I've always hated fighting, it always seemed so unesscarry and painful. I've not shown myself to humanity for many years since and I hope that I never see that man ever again" Mew explains, but something was missing from this and Red has to know.

"So what made me different in your eyes, you knew that I would have studied you, I might not of been any different from those scientist" Red asks.

"Your not so different from him at all, to be honest I'll admit that I'm just lonely, I used to be with and play with children every day and I just wanted to see someone again. As I'm wandering around one day, I over here some older humans talking about some kid asking around for me, although I thought it was just the small talk of two friends. But soon enough I started following you around, seeing you grow and even defeating the Final Four, it started to grown into a longing to meet with you, but you started your studies of the pokemon you came across. To be honest I was terrified that you'd end up like that man so I bided my time for years until you finished your study of the pokemon, at that point I'd been so desperate to even just speak with you that I decided to visit you here, where there's no one else to see me" Mew continues, until the story comes to the end.

"So you've been following me for a long time now, so what are you going to do now?" Red asks.

"I don't know, I kind of want to just stay here, I've spent so much time obsessively following you around that I don't know what to do any more, I'm tired of wandering aimlessly" Mew says sadly.

"Your free to stay here if you want, I'm not sure how long i'll stay myself, not sure what to do with myself anymore either" Red says.

"Thank you… Red, I think i'm going to go back to sleep, i'm suddenly tired" Mew says, turning over onto her side with her back to Red.

"I think I'll go back to sleep too, goodnight Mew… I'm glad I got to meet you" Red says, moments of silence pass, the room only grows colder, enough he's struggling to sleep. Red shifts onto his side, staring a Mew's pink furred back.

More moments pass and Red reaches out his hand and places it on Mew's shoulder, "Red?" Mew asks. Suddenly feeling Red against her back, Red's moved up to Mew and embraced her, hugging her from behind Mew's warm fur is soft and comfortable to embrace . Mew purrs while Red slings his arm over her and meets Mew's hand at her stomach, "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be quite like this" Mew purrs.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Red whispers into Mew's ear leaning his weight against her shoulder and placing his head near the nape of her neck.

"Ooahh.. It's exactly what I wanted" Mew purs holding Red's hand and stroking her stomach with his hand, "I could never of imagined that it would be that easy to sway you like this" she teases.

"Even with that Captivation move of yours? This was your intention from the very beginning, but I doubt you simply came here to cuddle with me…" Red whispers, leaning further forward right next to her ear, as well as sliding the tips of his fingers up her chest, his hand finishing just below her neck.

"How astute of you, how about I show you exactly what it is that I desire?" Mew suggests while turning over until she's face to face with Red. Running her paw along his naked side, she feels the slightly hardened muscles from his journey, bringing her paw to the back of his head. Drawing him in their lips meet, both of their lips dry and scratchy from the cold yet neither of them cared, as they silently kissed and embraced one another.

The romantic airs was not lost upon the couple, but Mew's lickiing of his lips signals her further desire, pulling each other even more tightly together the two open their lips and their tongues meet, Red with his naturally saliva covered tongue against Mew's drier more cat-like one. The two began to move twisting and shifting to get a better angle for one another, Mew breaks off to slip on top of Red stradling herself upon him when they finally break their kiss for air. The break is too short for even heated words between the two lovers, before they come together again but Mew continues moving, grinidng herself againsted Red, both of their growing desires clear as the two began to moan loudly between wet kisses. Given the situation Mew only gives a heated moan when she feels something began to poke underneath her, breaking her paw away from his back Mew slides it down his chest and to his groin. There she massage his member as it grows harder in her capable paws, at the top of his trousers a spot of wetness can be felt from Mew, its clear what's coming next. Red's moans begen grow louder from her treatment, once fully erect Mew slips her hand under his underwear, stroking his member directly with her paw-like hand. Heated moments pass until Mews breaks their kiss, her hand leaving his penis and using it to balance and sits panting on top of him, his stilled clothed penis rubbing against her buttocks,.

"You've shown that you've wanted this as much as I have, now let me grant you a real treat now" Mew says seductively, and backing off of him, Mew kneels down in front of his crotch, tearing off his underwear with surprising ease. His member now fully engorged stands at attention for Mew, purring loudly Mew takes it in her paws sending waves of pleasure up Red's body. Mew rubs his member between her paws slowly suddenly jacking him off, wanting more than rubbing it out Mew leans forward and begins to lick his shaft, loud moans echo out of Red from this sensation as Mew continues her movements. Seeing his surprising sensitivity "have you ever done this before?" she asks.

"No but I've, you know…" Red says almost embarrassed despite the Pokemon currently holding his penis in its paws.

"Well then, I'll make your first the best night of your live" Mew says returning her licking while look back at Red, scooting forward for a more comfortable angle as Red spreads his legs for her. "Get ready now" she breaths heatedly upon his member, Mew brings it to her lips giving it an brief kiss before opening her jaws and allowing it to slip into her mouth. The effect on Red instantaneous as every centimeter she takes causes his moans to grow louder and louder, her slick wet saliva fills part of her dry mouth, her rough tongue darting over his penis and growing the pleasure even further. While Red was no means large Mew soon begins to struggle with the length after she takes the halfway point, shifting to approach it from straight on Red's penis begins to press against the back of her throat, the heat from this exchange grows so great that Red begins sweating greatly and Mew's pants begum more ragged and gasping and struggling to breath around his penis.

Undaunted by the challenge of her throat Mew pushes hard against it, coming close to his limit pre-cum begens to flow from his tip further lubricating her goal of taking him, with a great heave Mew forces Red's member all the way to the back wall of her mouth as she draws in the rest of his penis down to the root. After completing her quest Mew makes eye contact with Red as she begins to lick the thick member in her mouth, Red's moans and the growing pool of pre-cum pooling in her mouth tells her he is nearing his limit. Swallowing the and slightly choking upon it Mew begins to lick and slowly slide the member in and out of her mouth, although the movements are slow and gradual it nearly pushs Red over the edge, her expertise draws clear, she's grown experienced in pleasuring a man. Red extends his arms and takes her head gently in his hands and starts stroking and petting her, "Mew…. Mew, I'm….gonna, soon" Red stammers through the pleasure assaulting him.

Giving a gentle nod in agreement Mew begins to move her head more quickly, diving him in and out of her mouth at speed, driving Red closer and closer to his climax, for Mew a small puddles forming soiling the sheets under Mew, whom is focusing all her attention on Red. The twitching of his member told her that it was coming, "Mew I'm gonna...Mew!" Red shouts out as it comes, bring the member so that only the tip remains with her Mew opens her mouth wide as the penis shoots strings of viscous semen into her mouth, wave after wave of the sweet taste assaults Mew's open mouth, pooling at the bottom. The stream of cum eventually subsides with enough that a small amount of cum spills out of the sides of Mew's open maw. Removing the member from her gullet she gives it a few testing licks, Mew opens her mouth and shows Red the pooling semen within before swallowing it all.

The two pant in exertion from the act until Mew laughs quietly out "so... how was that for your first?".

"It was amazing, I'd never thought I'd experienced anything like that in my life" Red replies, his penis deflating slightly but still standing at attention.

Fondling it absentmindedly in her paws, "well then, would you like to go forward with "this"" Mew asks giving no illusions as to what "this" will entail.

"As long as you're okay with it, if so definitely" Red replies. Grinning widely Mew stands up at the edge of the bed, completely naked Red finally gets a good look at this form, it's similar to Mew's original form but with an more upright posture, taking on close to human form but still retaining many her feline features, and notably standing as opposed to floating as she normally would, in between her curved pink thighs a small deep pink slit can be seen from where he lays.

"Move to the center" Mew orders, not harshly and with a lusty undertone beneath it, complying Red throws aside his robe now completely naked laying in front of Mew in the middle of the bed with his feet just barely touching the bottom. Climbing onto the bed Mew joins him again straddling his chest with his now exposed penis rubbing against her butt, leaning backward Mew's slit is now in full view of Red, running his hands up her thighs Red needs no more instruction about his task. Touching Mew's clit provides an immediate reaction, Mew begins to moan heatedly at his very touch, while he's rubbing her clit Mew's continuing to lean back exposing more of it to Red's probing. Eventually enough is exposed that Red inserts a finger into her channel, moaning loudly as Red begins to pump his finger in and out Mew slides so far back that she's nearly bent over backward. Suddenly finding his own resolve Red quickly disengages from Mew's chanell and wraps both arms around her waist, dragging her waist closer "woah what are you… Oaoahhh" Mew says as Red brings Mew's pussy to his lips, kissing and licking it before inserting Red inserts his tongue into her channell, wrapping her arms around his head Mew keeps him in place as he trusts his tongue inside.

Minutes of heated moans follows as Red continues his treatment of her, he can taste her sweet juices running down his gullet and spill down his neck, finally Mew's ready for the final show. Pulling her now quite lubricated hole away Red looks up with a knowing look, "move over" she commands sternly, ready to finish this.

Complying Red shifts to the side as Mew takes his place laying on the bed, both of them are panting from exertion, the two eye each other lustly knowing exactly what's to come next. Red positions himself in front of her, sending out one of her paws Mew makes an "Come" motion accompanied by "take me" lustly. Requiring no further invitation, Red moves up as Mew spreads her legs in front of him, forming an missionary position, taking his penis in one hand and balancing himself against her with the other Red prods her entrance with penis.

Looking up at Mew for confirmation, Mew gives a nod and with that Red inserts himself into her, only the tip is in when the two began to moan loudly, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter Red slowly hilts himself inside of Mew. Pleasure rippling through the two of them causes Red to stop his movements for a moments. Mew's vaginia is soft and wet, and feels as if he could simply stay inside her forever. But hearing a long needy moan come from Mew he renews his movements, pulling out slowly until only his tip remains inside, Red plunges his member entirely within her causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure. Continuing his movements Red leans into it and increases his pace, thrusting hard enough to shake the bed and push her forward and brings her back as he pulls back out, the pillow talk has ceased leaving only the sound of Mew's moans and Red's raspy pants to permeates throughout the cabin, the cold highlighting the moisture of their desperate breaths.

Red's movements grow into an ever increasing pace, "Mew…" Red pants out, unable to get it out, but Mew can feel what's to come as Red leans almost completely on top of Mew, his breath coming out nearly against her throat.

"Do it, finish it within me" Mew leans up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispers seductively.

With the good to go Red pushes himself as fast as he can go, now simply widlly thrusting as he approches his climax, pre-cum flowly freely inside her hole as her juices dribble out, Mew gives in to her need and thrusting back against him, consuming his entire member within her honeypot. The cold bite afflicts Red's extremities and spurs himself forward as the two reach their limit. "MEW!" Red shouts in warning has he reaches his climax, responding by griping Red in a nearly painful hold as Red thrusts himself completely within reaching her womb. Gushes of cum flows into Mew womb and spill out in a combination of their liquids, Red's climax forces Mew over her own limit burying a long moan-like scream into Red's chest contributing to the flow of liquids soiling the bed sheets beneath them. After a few blissful moments pass their climaxes finishes as the two collapse in exhaustion.

Laying together in bliss Red slips off of her right and lays over her, opening her eyes again Mew looks down and slides her hand over her stomach, feeling the swell from her full womb. Red's hand join hers stroking her belly, as their eyes meet "are you…?" Red asks looking at her thoroughly covered pelvis.

Nuzzling her mate "No, remember honey I can change my form, I simply didn't allow myself to be fertile", she responds.

"Mew, one more thing"

"Yes...?" Mew asks turnin and nuzzling his face.

"I'm glad I finally met you" Red says as he drifts to sleep.

"Me too".


End file.
